El odio que no es odio
by Xenophilica
Summary: Anderson odia a Sherlock Holmes, pero es la clase de odio que no es odio y que en su lugar guarda un profundo secreto. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.


Xeno, por aca!

¡Arriba the pool team!

Comenzando con el mini-reto del mes de mayo, esto es algo que en verdad me costo, puesto que no sabia donde insertar un secreto, finalemente me he iluminado y ha salido esto, espero les guste.

Nota: Sherlock Holmes no es de mi propiedad... tampoco John Watson, Greg Lestrade, Philip Anderson o Sally Donovan y ya saben, eso es triste D:

Antes de que se me olvide: **Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked _._**

Enjoy it!

* * *

Todo iba muy bien, iba perfectamente, él podía insultarlo, podía hacerlo sentir mal consigo mismo, podía hacer que por lo menos le prestara atención por unos segundos antes de que lo ignorara completamente de nuevo.

Y de un día para otro, ya nada está bien…

Entro hecho toda una fiera en una de las oficinas destinadas al archivo de todos los casos resueltos, en ese lugar se permitió soltar un grito de impotencia y golpear sin piedad algunos muebles y botes de basura, se paso las manos por el cabello en un intento de tranquilizarse, pero el solo volver a pensar en él lo hacía arder de enojo.

—Todo iba tan bien—. Dijo en voz alta. —Todo iba perfectamente y entonces llega ese…ese… doctorcillo—. Dijo con enojo a falta de un mejor insulto.

Anderson no era de las personas que al conocer que están enamoradas, corren al lado de esa persona y la conquistan con palabras bonitas y lindos detalles. No, él no era así, él era más del tipo de niño que les jala el cabello a las niñas que le gustan, prefería insultarlas para llamar su atención aunque sea solo por un momento.

Cuando conoció al hombre, porque hasta eso, ni siquiera pudo enamorarse de una mujer, que sería el causante de su infortunio, no pudo sentir nada más que esa sensación de tener algo revoloteándote en el estomago. Sus imposibles ojos azules, sus pómulos marcados y labios en forma de corazón lo atraparon desde que su jefe lo trajo a una escena del crimen en donde él participaba como forense, su abrigo largo se ondeaba con elegancia al caminar detrás del detective inspector.

— ¿Y él?—. Pregunto Donovan al verlo llegar.

—Un colega, trabajara con nosotros—. Contesto el hombre, la mujer con rizos simplemente se cruzo de brazos.

— ¿Está seguro de dejar entrar a un civil a una área restringida, jefe?—. El hombre del abrigo, cansado de tanta palabrería, simplemente paso de largo a la mujer a pesar de sus reclamos este la ignoro olímpicamente para llegar a la escena del crimen, él se interpuso entre aquel hombre y el cuarto donde yacía el cadáver, el otro frunció el ceño ante la evidente intromisión.

—No puedes pasar—. Le dijo. —Podrías contaminar la escena del crimen—. El otro frunció el ceño.

—Muévete, no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo—. Dijo bastante molesto.

—He dicho que no—. Anderson tratada de impedirle el paso a toda costa lo que causaba el enojo del hombre con abrigo.

— ¡Anderson!—. Escucho el grito de Lestrade, el cual se encontraba discutiendo con la mujer de rizos. —Viene conmigo, déjalo entrar—. El forense frunció el ceño.

—Jefe, es un civil, podría llegar a contaminar la escena—. Excuso con bastante razón. Escucho una risa forzada del hombre frente a él.

—Créeme, seguramente ustedes con su idiotez han borrado la mayoría de las pistas a seguir y abran contaminado la escena con el simple hecho de respirar—. Anderson frunció el ceño ofendido.

— ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres?—.

—Sherlock Holmes, Detective consultor, el único en el mundo, yo invente el puesto—. Contesto pasando de largo al forense. Anderson le siguió aun enojado.

—Te he dicho que no puedes pasar hasta que mis hombres terminen—. Sherlock simplemente soltó un pesado suspiro, le dio una mirada evaluadora a Anderson.

—Eres casado, pero tienes problemas con tu esposa, la cual se ha marchado por un tiempo, seguramente a casa de su madre porque ahí no la buscarías, ya que tú y tu suegra se odian a muerte—. Comenzó el moreno, para ese entonces Lestrade se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta. —En un intento desesperado de engañarte, te dices que no la necesitas y buscas consuelo en otro lado, los brazos de la sargento que está en la entrada por ejemplo, los intentos por esconder tu estúpida infidelidad son patéticos, hasta un niño sabría que ambos tienen impregnado el mismo desodorante para hombres—. Los colegas del forense simplemente se limitaron a reír en silencio, pues no quería provocar la ira de su jefe. —Ahora si me disculpan, tengo una escena del crimen que observar y tratar de arreglar tonterías que ustedes, bola de estúpidos, ocasionaron—. Dijo refiriéndose al resto del equipo.

—Salgan todos de aquí, en un momento más pueden continuar empacando muestras—. Dijo Lestrade al ver la clara molestia en su equipo forense, Anderson simplemente tenia los puños apretados, no con enojo, si no con una extraña emoción ¿Cómo es que ese hombre pudo decirle sobre los problemas de su mujer y que ahora la engañaba con la sargento Donovan? Una extraña sensación de decirle que estaba bastante impresionado lo invadió, pero no lo dijo.

— ¿Quién diablos te dijo todo eso?—. Pregunto con claro enojo. — ¿Has estado siguiéndome, investigándome acaso?—. El hombre del abrigo se enderezo y miro con el ceño fruncido al forense.

—Tu vida patética y común me tiene sin cuidado, solo dije lo que vi—. Después de eso, Sherlock Holmes salió de la escena del crimen dejando a un Anderson con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

El crimen se resolvió en menos de tres horas, para la cuarta hora tenían al asesino en custodia y Lestrade le dio un agradecimiento al Detective consultor, Anderson se encontraba en la entrada principal de Scotland Yard y pudo ver que el moreno se acercaba para salir, quiso decirle algo, algo realmente importante, como el hecho de que lo había impresionado con esa habilidad suya, pero el otro lo paso del largo sin siquiera una mirada, el forense apretó los puños

—Fenómeno—. Dijo con molestia, esto causo que el hombre del abrigo parara en seco, Anderson voltea a verlo y pudo ver como los ojos azules resplandecían en enojo ante el insulto, Sherlock Holmes siguió de largo y Anderson no pudo evitar sentir ese cosquilleo en el estomago, ese que se siente cuando eres niño y la persona que te gusta ha pasado a un lado tuyo, y como él tenia la mentalidad de un niño, no había mejor método para atraer la atención del detective que con insultos.

Ese se convirtió en su secreto, tratar con insultos al detective en público y por dentro quedar impresionado por las habilidades que tenia este.

— ¿Y esa sonrisa?—. Le pregunto Donovan una noche en la escena del crimen, Sherlock paso de largo a su lado y él no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada, una sonrisa inconsciente se formo en su boca. —No me digas que…—. Donovan miro indignada al detective y de inmediato regreso su vista a Anderson.

—Es un fenómeno, me da bastante lastima—. Dijo el hombre en tono de burla, Donovan soltó un suspiro ante esas palabras, el forense miro en dirección a donde se había ido el detective, debía ser más cuidadoso con sus acciones en un futuro.

Golpea con fuerza un puño de papeletas contra la pared, ocasionando un ruido estruendoso y papel regado por todas partes, Lestrade es el primero en llegar, pero no entra en aquella oficina, escucha a alguien murmurar, tres hombres más se acercan para saber qué pasa, con una seña Lestrade les dice que se marchen y ellos obedecen.

Tratando de no hacer ruido, el Detective Inspector abre la puerta y le sorprende ver a Anderson revolviéndose en cabello desesperado, quiere entrar, pero no lo hace puesto que Anderson avienta otras papeletas y se recarga en el escritorio con ambas manos.

— ¿Porque?—. Lo escucha decir. —Todo iba bien—. Dice y sus manos se cubren en rostro. —Él solo me miraba a mí y ahora…—. Anderson grita de desesperación y enojo. —Llega ese doctor con sus estúpidos y anticuados jersey y sus estúpidamente adorables ojos azules y sus estúpidos halagos—. Lestrade escuchaba atentamente y si no se equivocaba, Anderson estaba insultando al doctor Watson. — ¡Lo odio!—. Grito el forense golpeando el escritorio a su paso.

— ¡¿Quieres dejar este escándalo ya?!—. Lestrade entra azotando la puerta, ocasionando que Anderson de un salto ante la sorpresa. — ¿Qué demonios te pasa?—. Pregunta ya más tranquilo.

—Nada—. Desvía la mirada.

—Philip—. Lo llama como advertencia, pero el otro se niega a mirarlo, Lestrade suspira. — ¿Te has vuelto a pelear con Sherlock?—. Anderson se trenza, pero niega con la cabeza. — ¿Con John entonces?—.

—Ese idiota—. Murmura y Lestrade da en el clavo. —Es un ladrón—. Y entonces se da cuenta que ha hablado de mas. —Olvida lo que dije—.

—No lo hare—. Dije el detective. —Esto con el tiempo comenzara a afectar tu trabajo—. Anderson frunce el ceño.

—Según el fenómeno, ya lo hace desde antes—. Dice con claro enojo, Lestrade decide ignorarlo.

— ¿Por qué has llamado a John ladrón?—. Pregunta con seriedad. — ¿Te ha robado algo?—. Anderson trata de escapar tomando su chaqueta y saliendo a toda prisa, pero Lestrade se lo impide.

— ¡Déjame!—.

—No hasta que aclares esto, ¿Por qué has llamado a John ladrón?—.

— ¡Por nada!—. Grita, pero Anderson ya no puede, el enojo y los celos lo consumen y no puede evitar apoyarse en Greg, un sollozo sale de su boca. —Porque eso es lo que es, un maldito ladrón, me lo ha robado, me ha robado sus miradas, me ha robado su atención, todo—. Lestrade no sabe de qué habla, pero decide callar y pensar, entonces entiende las palabras del forense.

— ¿Estas enamorado de Sherlock?—. Pregunta no muy seguro, pero el forense no contesta, en su lugar se aleja de Lestrade, se seca las escasas lágrimas y sale de la oficina dejando a su jefe en ella sin una respuesta clara.

La siguiente es una escena del crimen bastante compleja, deben llamar a Sherlock para que vea la evidencia, Anderson se encuentra en la entrada de la casa donde se encuentra el cuerpo, ve a un taxi detenerse, sonríe levemente al ver a Sherlock bajar del mismo y frunce el ceño y aprieta los puños al ver al doctor seguirlo, hablan sobre algo que causa una sonrisa en el moreno y eso lo enoja mas.

—Ah, Anderson—. Dijo no muy contento el detective al verlo. —Esperaba que me llamaran para resolver un crimen, no para arreglar tus estupideces—. Dice mordaz.

—Sherlock—. Ganándose una reprimenda de John, Anderson frunce el ceño al ver que el rubio le ha arrebatado la atención del otro una vez más.

—Solo no quiero que contamines la escena—. Dice el forense con clara advertencia.

— ¿Mas de lo que ya está?—. Dice sarcástico pasado de largo a Anderson, John le sigue de cerca y el forense no puede evitar apretar los puños una vez más.

— ¿Lo hablaras con él?—. Anderson no voltea a ver a su jefe.

—Solo se burlara de mi o dirá que no digo la verdad—. Le dice, aun sin verlo. —Prefiero que esto solo quede entre nosotros, jefe—. Lestrade asiente.

—Ojala puedas superarlo, de lo contrario, terminaras haciéndote daño—. Anderson solo asiente, pero no lo escucha, él solo está enfocado en ver como el detective danza en la escena y solo desearía poder estar en el lugar de ese estúpido doctor.

Puede sentir a Donovan a un lado, tratando de hacerle platica y hablar mal del detective, él solo puede seguirle la corriente, estar de acuerdo con ella, solo para que su secreto no salga a la luz, solo para poder estar cerca del detective, porque siendo sinceros, solo había dos formas de tener la atención momentánea de Sherlock Holmes, una era tener una mente compleja, claramente John poseía tal cosa y recalcar una y otra vez su estupidez con comentarios, tal como lo hacia él.

Una mirada, un ceño fruncido, palabras duras. Él lo aceptaría, porque sería lo más que obtendría de ese detective consultor.

* * *

Dejen sus Rw y ayuden al equipo The pool a ganar el Rally xD okno ._.

Gracias por llegar hasta aqui :3

Bye bye 3


End file.
